El lenguaje de las flores: Azucena: Inocencia y corazón inocente
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Patroclo y Aquiles jamás se hicieron amigos y la guerra de Troya jamás se llevó a cabo, ahora Aquiles es rey, lleno de ira que le es difícil reprimir, consulta al oráculo, quien le dice que busque a aquel que puede apaciguar su alma y hacerlo humano. Al chico al que le dio la espalda, hace tantos años atrás.


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Oneshots y drabbles sin continuidad ni fandom especifico.**  
 **Un fic super corto de estos dos, porque no me los he podido sacar de la cabeza.**  
 **Si les gusta dejen un review y si no, bueno igual pero sean amables. Los personajes y el universo no me pertenecen, yo soy solo una fan sin dinero que apenas está empezando a leer la canción de Aquiles y hace años que no lee la Ilíada.**

* * *

Work Text:

Él era un niño asesino, un cobarde que tomó la vida de un primer hijo fuera del honor de la guerra. No había nada inocente en su semblante, de grandes ojos oscuros, siempre solo, en silencio, sin palabras para clamar inocencia, sin la voluntad para levantar la voz. Para exigir sus derechos, para expiar sus culpas. Exiliado, sucio, silencioso, ensangrentado, débil, cobarde.

Culpable.

Estaba defendiéndose a sí mismo ¿Quién sabe? Es el hijo de un rey, príncipe ¿Importa? Al fin y al cabo él es Patroclo, hijo de nadie, no más títulos a su nombre además de aquellos por los que nadie quiere ser conocido; Asesino, cobarde, desgraciado.

Culpable, insensible, muy sensible, atolondrado, sospechoso.

No amado, no escuchado, apenas visto.

"Oh, Patroclo, ellos dicen que asesinó al primer hijo de un noble." Nada más es dicho, no sobre su linaje, no sobre su crianza, nada.

De todas formas, Aquiles el hijo brillante de la Diosa Thetis, el nuevo rey después de su padre, Aquiles el de los pies ligeros, Aquiles el rápido, el héroe, el destinado a dejar la tierra en la forma de un Dios, si, ese Aquiles; amado y respetado por todos. Aquiles, con sus brillantes ojos verdes, su largo cabello dorado, con su piel que brilla porque el sol le presta sus colores.

(Aquiles a quien hay que temer, Aquiles y sus episodios de ira, Aquiles que necesita un ancla atada a su corazón, Aquiles cuya alma es cada día más oscura, Aquiles quien sabe lo que necesita, Aquiles a quien le falta la mitad de su alma).

Aquiles pregunta por la ciudad, por Patroclo, porque él sabe que su corazón es inocente, que Patroclo, príncipe exiliado, culpable de nada más que defenderse a sí mismo, Patroclo es lo que necesita para no caer en la oscuridad, esa oscuridad que vive en lo profundo de él, como la oscuridad que reside en lo profundo del mar que su madre ama tanto, ese mar al que siempre estará atado.

"Patroclo" Pregunta, "Hijo de Menecio," Aclara "Llegó al castillo como un exiliado, años atrás, y creció, ¡oh! Dicen que sus ojos son negros, como su cabello, que su túnica blanca contrasta contra su piel de grano, Patroclo ¿Alguien ha visto a Patroclo?

Él sigue las directrices, como uno sigue el camino del destino trazado por el oráculo, ciegamente y con esperanza, ¿No es Patroclo su destino? Quien limpiará su alma y lo convertirá en un rey digno.

Búscalo, le dijo el oráculo, a aquel que tus ojos encontraron e ignoraste en tu infancia, búscalo y resguárdalo, pues él te hará humano, aun cuando tú desprecies tu humanidad, aun cuando creas que no lo necesitas. Porque la ira de Aquiles es lo que ocurre, cuando aquel que decidiste olvidar, no está ahí para apagar las llamas.

Las directrices lo llevan a una vieja choza, sucia, acabada, el testamento de la forma de vida de quienes no logran nada en la vida ¿Qué haces para vivir, mi querido Patroclo? Se pregunta el semi-dios llenándose de valor para tocar la puerta ¿Qué haces de día, de noche? ¿Qué haces para mantener techo sobre tu cabeza oscura, comida en tu pequeño cuerpo? ¿Qué harás cuando vivas en mi castillo? ¿A mi lado? ¿Qué harás entonces?

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta la voz masculina tras la madera húmeda "¿Quién es que toca mi puerta?"

"Aquiles" Responde el semi-dios "Aquiles el rey." Hay silencio, ensordecedor e incomodo y finalmente, los goznes de la puerta rechinan y la cara abierta y serena de Patroclo se asoma tras ella.

"Su majestad" Murmura el joven exiliado, "No le había visto desde que su padre era el rey."

"Pues ahora yo soy rey" Aclara el joven de risos dorados, "Y el oráculo me ha dicho que para ser un rey digno necesito encontrar a Patroclo. Al niño al que ignoré a pesar de mis más fuertes deseos, al que vi ser castigado cuando sabía que existía una buena razón para su exilio."

"Ese niño ya no existe." Replica Patroclo con audacia "No está aquí. Está muerto."

"Entonces todo este reino está condenado" Le explica Aquiles "¿Puedes vivir con eso, Patroclo? ¿Con el conocimiento de que condenaste a la tierra que te acogió?"

"¿Y podré vivir con la conciencia limpia cuando descubras que de hecho no soy el niño de la profecía?" Refuta el moreno "¿Qué no soy lo especial que afirmas que soy? ¿Qué no soy inocente? ¿Qué no hay razón justificable para mi exilio?"

"Puedes" Responde Aquiles con seguridad "Pero no tendrás que hacerlo, no es necesario. Porque sé, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que tú eres ese chico."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo con toda certeza?" Inquiere Patroclo, hesitación en su voz. "¿Lo suficiente como para apostar a tu gente y tu reino?"

"Porque confío en tu corazón" Le responde el de los pies ligeros "En su palpitar, en la forma en que te acusas con rapidez" Explica, "Hombres culpables son rápidos en encontrar excusas, en encontrar a otros culpables" Patroclo lo escucha atentamente, oscuros ojos brillando contra el sol "Tú, en cambio, vacilas y te culpas y sientes remordimiento" Le dice, una nota de orgullo y adoración en sus palabras "Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el dueño de un hermoso corazón" Aprecia Aquiles "Los reyes somos conocidos por adquirir tesoros brillantes tales como tu corazón, Philtatos."

Patroclo se sonroja sin querer, café oscuro resaltando sus encantadores pómulos y sus pequeñas orejas ocultas tras sus risos de ébano. "¿Tengo elección?" Pregunta entonces el joven, su voz inquisitiva como un pequeño pájaro trinando a la libertad.

"Siempre tendrás una elección, mi querido Patroclo" Responde el rubio "Pero estoy seguro de que tu elección será la correcta."

"¿Cuál es la elección correcta?" Pide entonces, el joven en un susurro desesperado.

"Sigue a tu corazón" Instruye Aquiles ofreciéndole una mano a Patroclo "Pero si te preguntas ¿Soy merecedor de esto? Deja que yo responda eso por ti ¿Está bien?" Pide el rey "Mi respuesta es sí, una y mil veces si."

Patroclo busca los ojos verdes de Aquiles y sin desviar la mirada enreda sus dedos con fuerza contra los de su contraparte; Más grandes, más gruesos, dorados, y callosos en las zonas de la espada.

Aquiles sonríe como el sol, y Patroclo piensa, mirando a los ojos de su rey, sintiendo el calor de sus manos, oliendo el aroma a aceites.

Esto, esto y esto.

Necesito, para morir sin culpas.

Patroclo entonces suspira, tranquilo y silencioso como la luna, y Aquiles entonces piensa, al oír la estática del silencio rodeando a Patroclo, al oler su aroma a frutas y al sentir el leve tremor de sus manos.

Esto, esto y esto.

Necesito para apaciguar el fuego.


End file.
